


Ведьмина трава

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: Если б только настоящую беду можно было отвести так просто: сжёг стебелёк ведьминой травы, слово сказал — и сгинет Чередной, дорогу к их дому забудет. И, главное,  начальству при этом не доложит.





	Ведьмина трава

**Author's Note:**

> душистые васильки, цветок святого Василия, ведьмина трава -- народные названия базилика. "Тата" -- "папа" по-белорусски.

В тяжёлом, вязком полусне, который никак не хочет укрыть больную голову целиком и унести Игната в глубины забытья, а лишь накатывает нехотя и вновь отступает, едва размывая грань между дрёмой и явью, видится Игнату плутоватый трёхлапый заяц. Косой то сидит на потолочной балке, то шебуршит на столе, норовя стянуть с квашни полотенце, то лезет в печь, будто это нора — всем своим видом требует от разбитого Игната вот прямо сейчас встать и поймать его, наконец, за издевательски длинные уши. Игнат и рад бы собраться, но тело будто мешками придавило, не слушается. 

Тревожно и страшно Игнату: этот заяц непременно ему нужен, а он всё валяется в постели, упустит же!... Игнат ругает себя, усилием воли шевелит рукой, и вот уже одним рывком садится — и дрёма развеивается, он понимает: нет никаких зайцев, ни в доме, ни вообще в округе. 

Игнат уже спрашивал охотников, те руками разводят: какая живность, когда столько солдат на постое. Очень нужна Игнату заячья лапка, а где её взять?

Осознав, что опять сам себя разбудил, Игнат всматривается в темноту комнаты, туда, где мерно тикают настенные часы: есть ли у него время на ещё одну попытку заставить себя отдохнуть? Циферблата не разглядеть, и Ингат решает: ну и пусть. Укладывается, ворочается в жёсткой постели, сам себе даёт наказ — который уж за ночь? — оставить дурные мысли и уснуть поскорее. 

Куда там. На печи протяжно вздыхает, почти стонет Ясь: сына тоже мучают кошмары. Значит, скоро.

Игнат отчаянно убеждает себя, что шаги на дорожке за окном — такой же морок, как трёхлапый заяц. Не хочет он никуда сегодня идти. Хоть бы сегодня оставили его в покое, нелюди. Но поезд теперь ходит каждую ночь. А у Игната нет сменщика.

Тук-тук-тук — стучат в окно снаружи. Игнат не шевелится, закрывает глаза: пусть это будет ветка, или птица какая, или просто шумит сам по себе старый дом. Игнат не может тянуть всё один, сколько ещё это будет продолжаться?

— Эй, напарник! — Слышится голос Чередного. — Напарник, вставай, пора на смену заступать!

Игнат молчит. Чередной — мужик настырный, но сам по себе безобидный, и полномочий у него особых нет: он только и может, что к совести воззвать и о помощи просить. В конце концов, он ведь тоже на службе оказался не по своей воле. 

— Напарник, дело-то у нас общее, а я сам не управлюсь. Куда иначе люди пойдут, а?

— Тата? — сонно спрашивает с печи Ясь. — Тата, тебя зовёт кто-то…

— О, Ян, это ты там? — оживляется Чередной. — Твоему отцу дело важное поручено. Хочешь с нами?

— Нет! — срывается Игнат, подскакивает к окну и зачем-то закрывает Чередному обзор, будто так можно защитить Яся. — Не трожьте мальца, ироды!

— Тата…

— Ясь, мне идти надо, — он сдаётся: нет, не отстанут же. А понадобится, они и ребёнка не погнушаются в заложники взять, а то и к работе пристроить: какое им дело до возраста? Лишь бы планы выполнялись неукоснительно. Чтоб им пусто было. 

Но Ясь слезает с печи: глаза на пол лица, и полуночная темень не может скрыть плещущегося в них испуга. 

— Тата, кто это там?

— Сосед наш, — нехотя отвечает Игнат. — Чередной. Не слушай его, ложись спать.

— А ты пойдёшь? Можно я с тобой, на поезд посмотреть? 

Игнат и сам бы рад остаться. Нужно непременно что-то придумать, чтоб от них отстали, лучше бы насовсем. Только что делать-то? Он, недоучка, понятия не имеет, к кому и как обращаться, чтобы сняли с него трудовую повинность. Потому его в кабалу и загнали: их семья давно была на примете, а без подсказок образованной матери Игнат выпутаться не сумел. Наверняка есть какая-то лазейка, только вот без серьёзной защиты на разговор к тем, кто Чередному начальство, Игнат идти теперь боится. 

— Ясь, нельзя тебе со мной. Всё будет хорошо: я поезд провожу и сразу назад. 

— Нет, я с тобой! Не оставляй меня, мне одному страшно!

Когда Игнат сам малой был, его тоже постоянно дурные сны мучали. Он помнит мамино верное средство, каким она его успокаивала, да только поможет ли? Игнат вздыхает и зажигает керосинку, снимает со стены пучок сушёных душистых васильков. 

— Вот, смотри: это цветок святого Василия, или ведьмина трава. Пахнет, да? Возьми, разотри в пальцах… А теперь в огонь брось. Нечисть и марь этот запах сильно не любит. 

Игнат повторяет слова заговора в маминой манере — напевно, а не так, как у деревенских шептух принято бубнить под нос. А сам думает: если б только настоящую беду можно было отвести так просто! Сжёг веточку, слово сказал — и сгинет Чередной, дорогу к их дому забудет. И, главное, начальству при этом не доложит. Найдут кого-нибудь другого. Эх, нет, не получит Игнат свободу — так.

— Ложись спать, Ясь, страшных снов больше не будет, — треплет сына по свалявшейся соломе волос, а тот завороженно, доверчиво смотрит на спасительный огонёк.

Пора идти.

***

Чередной сегодня идёт впереди, угрюмо молчит. Обиделся.

По дороге Игнат живо вспоминает свой сон про зайца. Сейчас, когда ночной воздух, сладкий с горчинкой, отрезвляет голову, Игнату перед собой стыдно: далась ему эта заячья лапка, вот же глупость в голову запала! Да, он как-то слышал, что с ней можно умеючи годный оберег сделать. Но то от порчи там какой и от насланной неудачи, всё не то. Однако под грузом постоянных тревог и усталости его сознание не выдержало, что вспомнилось — за то и зацепилось. 

Нет, не работает оно так, учила его мать: на купленном везении от хозяев не сбежишь. За всё свою цену платить придётся. 

Справедливости ради, Игнат и не думал сначала оберег делать себе, когда у охотников про зайцев спрашивал: это он для сына; просто во сне всё спуталось. На шее у Игната — мешочек с прядью волос Яся. Скоро мальчику понадобится подарок, такой, какой когда-то получил сам Игнат, и нужно с умом подобрать каждый из семи предметов, что составят именной амулет. А пока они не найдены, прядь волос носит при себе кто-то из старших — обычно бабушка или мать, их защита сильнее будет; но у Яся есть только тата, больше никого не осталось. 

Это тайная традиция их рода, она передаётся из поколения в поколение: когда мальчику исполнится двенадцать, он проходит испытание, получает особое благословение и символически наследует силу предков. Для девочки порядок был бы иной. 

В глубине души Игнат совсем не хочет соблюдать эти старые ритуалы, не только потому, что испытание довольно опасное, и что сам Игнат боится что-нибудь перепутать и сделать неправильно. Он не хочет для Яся такой судьбы: что-то никому из их семьи не принесли эти дары предков счастья. Мать была известна тем, что подчиняла духов и знала секрет трав — и где были все эти духи и секретные снадобья, когда она мучилась, умирая? Тодору, жену свою, Игнат не любил, но обереги от всяческих напастей сделал по всем правилам — они все были на ней, когда её уводил конвой, он сам видел.

Нет, не косточки птичьи нужно бы искать, а способ оградить Яся от ночной работы — днём-то мальчик давно отцу помощник — и от хмурых солдат из госпиталя за обвитым колючей проволокой забором. Что против всего этого сделает обмотанный красной ниткой черепок?

В мыслях Игнат мечется загнанным зверем: он слишком мало спит в последнее время, слишком много изнуряющего труда днём и напряжённых дежурств ночью. Страх, что Яся в скором времени ждёт то же самое, ввергает в отчаянье. Может, сон про заячью лапку не такая уж пустышка?

***

На перроне огни не горят. станция старая, электрического освещения не провели, а может, ещё и приказ есть какой, всё-таки время военное. Оккупантов давно отбросили, и боёв не слышно — линия фронта теперь далеко; но кто его знает, как оно там на самом деле.

Не поднимая головы, чтоб ни с кем не встречаться взглядом, Игнат подходит сначала к самым рельсам: тишина, металл мёртвыми немыми полосами серебрится в свете ущербной луны на чёрной земле. Не идёт пока поезд. Ждём.

Сигнальный фонарь привычно оттягивает руку: Игнат никогда не учился на железнодорожника, но хозяевам плевать. В первую ночь лишь Чередной кое-как объяснил, что делать.

Вокруг тихими тёмными силуэтами стоят люди. Игнат избегает смотреть в их лица: чем меньше знаешь, тем спокойней на душе. Опять очень много солдат, сегодня большинство — из военного госпиталя. Совсем молодые ребята с мёртвыми глазами, но почему-то рядом с ними Игнату проще всего: они его не знают, он — их, у каждого своя служба. Ещё есть те, кто пришёл издалека, сам. Этих Игнат не понимает: будь его воля, он бы ни за что добровольно не сдался. Впрочем, воли-то у него сейчас немного. А вот бывших соседей следует избегать: они подходят, спрашивают, как же это так всё вышло, а? Куда их теперь везут? Тянут руки, просят Игната о всяком: связаться с родственниками, с властями, с попом, Богом и чёртом. От ответа уклониться тяжело. Он ничего не может для них сделать, кроме как просигналить поезду, а потом проводить взглядом, как тот скрывается в предрассветном тумане. 

На одном из таких поездов и уехала ранней весной его жена Тодора, оставив Яся Игнату. Она помогала в госпитале, и однажды не пришла домой. Игнат уверен, что это всё солдаты: женщина она была миловидная. Он долго не мог вынудить их ответить, куда её забрали и кто. А потом, получив официальную бумагу, не смог добиться права хотя бы увидеть жену, о её возвращении домой не могло быть и речи. 

Он встретил её на перроне следующей ночью, когда сделать ничего уже было нельзя. Она просила забрать её, дать хотя бы с сыном попрощаться — ведь не по-людски это совсем. Но у Игната нет, не было и не будет такой власти, и в конце концов её оттащил конвой. Он лишь успел пообещать, что обнимет за неё Яся. 

И обнял — нельзя такие клятвы нарушать. Но и нельзя было рассказывать про поезд, на котором мама уехала — не прощают они такое. Игнат о том не знал, Чередной не предупредил. 

И теперь Ясю снятся кошмары: чёрный поезд, что бежит по стонущим рельсам в холодной черноте из пустоты в пустоту. Мальчик просит отца ингода взять его с собой, но Игнат не хочет, предчувствуя беду. Мало ли, вдруг несмышлёныш решит в вагон пробраться, чтобы отправиться на поиски мамы?

Нельзя ему.

Мрачные мысли снова заводят свой хоровод: как уберечь Яся? Если так пойдёт дальше, силы Игната рано или поздно иссякнут. Вот и Чередной уже зазывал мальчика; придёт такая ночь, когда Игнат не уследит. 

— Игнат? — робко зовёт его знакомый голос.

Он должен молча пройти мимо. Но он всё-таки поднимает взгляд на неё.

В темноте различим лишь силуэт, но Игнат крепко запомнил, какими синими-синими были её глаза. Он чуть было не называет её по имени, но — нельзя, для него это лишь пустая трата сил. Вместо этого он разглядывает тихий свёрток у неё на руках: ребёнок спит. Мальчик, девочка? Не имеет значения, они забирают всех, не различая возрастов. Игнат хорошо знает, кто отец — когда-то они были друзьями, — и знает, что тот своё дитя никогда не увидит.

Не по-людски. И пусть они с Панкратом не разговаривают десять лет, как раз из-за Алёны, не по-людски это. 

Алёна задумчиво поправляет край косыночки. Сложись судьба чуть иначе, этот младенец мог бы быть от него, Игната. Старая обида жжёт в груди: что ж ты, Алёна, не дождалась? Да, всё уже столько раз было сказано: родители её настояли. В посёлке мать Игната боялись и не любили, и родители Алёны были против него как жениха; он уехал в город на заработки, и они понадеялись, что не вернётся, оставив их дочь в покое. Когда Игнат всё-таки вернулся, при деньгах, в новых сапогах и с подарками, чтоб сразу заслать к любимой сватов — так от друзей и узнал. И с горя в тот же день посватался к другой, из дальнего села, так что Тодору до свадьбы он и видел-то всего раз. Но как-то сошлись в итоге, притерпелись, сына нажили. 

А теперь нет Тодоры, и Алёна вот-вот уедет навсегда. 

Игнат слышит, как тихо, на одной холодной, бездушной ноте поют рельсы. Скоро прибудет поезд. 

У Алёны есть и старшая дочка. Игнат встречал её — такая же синеглазка, как её мать, — и сердце щемило: чужая. Они ведь с Ясем одногодки…

Это против правил, но Игнат слишком измучен, чтобы обращать внимание на солдат, Чередного и кого угодно ещё. Он уже нарушил однажды, заговорив с Тодорой, и навлёк беду. А сейчас последняя минута осталась, когда он видит Алёну. Ту, что могла быть его, но не стала. 

Он хватает её за руку:

— Как ты дочку назвала, старшую? Тайное имя, которое ты ей на ухо шептала, открой!

— Нельзя, — голос Алёны дрожит. 

— Проси, что сказать твоим родным — всё передам, но только если имя откроешь. Ну же! — кричит на неё Игнат. Ему не до её слёз. 

— Помирись с Панкратом! Сегодня до рассвета, как меня проводишь. Обещай! 

Алёна просила его об этом неоднократно. Приходила, на колени становилась. Дурная слава была у матери Игната, про их семью говорили всякое, а Алёна верила, и боялась мести. 

— Обещаю, — голос Игната тонет в нарастающем гуле: поезд близко. Чьи-то холодные руки хватают его за локоть и тянут: это Чередной требует скорее дать сигнал, иначе поезд не остановится. 

Мокрые губы Алёны касаются его щеки, он разбирает в шёпоте заветное имя. Не то, которое в святцах записано, то имя для чужих; а то, которым мать защищает свою дочь. Игнат знает про это от своей матери, она немало чего рассказывала из того, чего мужчинам говорить не принято; жаль только, что много чего она рассказать не успела.

Игнат поднимает фонарь над головой.

— И скажи ему, что у него сын родился! — кричит Алёна ему вслед, когда он шагает к краю платформы.

Грохот колёс отдаётся во всём теле, безжалостно белый свет прожектора заливает перрон, клубы пара окутывают бледные фигуры ожидающих. 

Поезд останавливается.

***

Обратно они с Чередным идут каждый своей дорогой: Игнат должен выполнить обещание и навестить Панкрата. Слово нужно держать, иначе сделка потеряет силу. Игнат не знает, откуда у него эта уверенность, но когда не хватает науки, остаётся только чутьё.

В предрассветных сумерках он видит дом Панкрата и Алёны. Подходя, раздумывает, что сказать хозяину, с которым десять лет словом добрым не обмолвился, постучавшись ни свет ни заря; но оказывается, будить никого не придётся: Панкрат уже во дворе, запрягает телегу. 

Тук-тук-тук — стучит Игнат в калитку. Панкрат, увидев гостя, сначала молча вглядывается в его осунувшееся лицо, затем неспешно, уже заподозрив неладное, подходит к ограде. 

— Случилось чего? — только и спрашивает он.

— Ты за женой, в больницу? — догадывается Игнат. 

— Да, — Панкрат бледнеет.

— Не надо никуда ехать, нет её там. 

— А ребёнок?

— Сын у тебя был. Она просила передать, что родился сын.

***

Они сидят вдвоём на лавочке перед домом, почти как когда-то. Молчат, Панкрат вертит в пальцах самокрутку, та, нескладная, просыпается.

— Я всё равно поеду. Тебя подвезти? Ты на ногах, смотрю, не стоишь. 

— Дай только Акулине пару слов сказать. Прощание от матери, — дочку Панкрата люди зовут Акулиной, другого её имени не должен знать никто, кроме матери. А знает теперь Игнат.

— Сейчас её позову, — Панкрат бросает бесполезную самокрутку и поднимается тяжело, будто разом постарел на десяток-другой. 

Оставшись один, Игнат стягивает мешочек с шеи, достаёт прядь волос Яся. Как же всё, оказывается, легко решить можно. Остаётся только свить из волос нить, а нить колечком завернуть. Когда на крыльцо выходит заспанная Акулина, всё уже готово.

— Ну, здравствуй, — неловко, криво улыбается ей Игнат, выжидая, когда Панкрат отойдёт подальше, к телеге. — Я твою маму видел, она кое-что мне сказала. Я тебе передам, только ты никому-никому не рассказывай, хорошо?

Девчушка кивает доверчиво, и Игнат опускается перед ней на колено, берёт руки в свои, до поры скрывая подарок. 

— Твоя мама с твоим новорождённым братиком уехали, далеко, откуда никогда не вернутся. Ты одна теперь у своего отца осталась, как у меня остался мой сын Ян. Прими его дар и его судьбу на себя, — не отпуская взгляда Акулины, Игнат надевает волосяное колечко на один из её пальчиков. И припечатывает заклятие её тайным именем. 

Дело сделано. Акулина с удивлением смотрит на колечко, не понимая ещё, что случилось. А оно, сослужив службу, уже и раскручивается, распадается: ни следа не остаётся, и заговор теперь не снять. Да и кто бы мог тут это сделать, кроме Игната, ведьмина сына? Кроме того, если девочка сама кому-нибудь проговорится — ей же хуже. 

Игнат ощущает позабытую было лёгкость во всём теле: он отвёл беду от сына. А что дар отдал — ну и ладно, всё равно он, сам недоучка, не сумел бы правильно мальчика подготовить. Он и себя-то защитить не умеет. Пусть Ясь живёт, не зная всех тех напастей, что преследуют его отца.

— Ехать пора, — окликает его Панкрат, и Игнат, пряча улыбку, идёт к телеге.

***

— Игнат, просыпайся! — его немилосердно трясут за плечо. Игнат с трудом разлепляет веки, не сразу понимает, где он. Телега, чужая — он в ней уснул, крепко и без сновидений. Он непонимающе смотрит вокруг, на столпившихся вокруг людей: лица их кажутся смазанными и нечёткими, будто лица призраков на ночном перроне. Только те — тихие, а эти шумят и причитают. Он не сразу разбирает, о чём таком гудит многоголосица.

— Игнат, вставай!

— Твой дом сгорел!

— Ясь!...

Игнат подрывается, бросается сквозь расступившуюся толпу. 

Ворота распахнуты, но перед самым крыльцом поперёк дороги кто-то зачем-то бросил на землю куль — да нет, это не куль, это что-то, прикрытое рогожей. Игнат опускается на колени, осторожно, за краешек, поднимает грубое полотно.

Ясь будто бы спит. Дом потушили до того, как обвалилась крыша, и мальчик не обгорел, он задохнулся в дыму. В детском кулаке всё ещё зажат пучок ведьминой травы.

За один удар сердца перед Игнатом встаёт картина: тата долго не идёт, и мальчик снова видит во сне страшный поезд и белые адамовы головы пассажиров. Ясь берётся сжечь ещё один сушёный стебелёк. И ещё один. Тата вот-вот должен вернуться, он обещал…

Но тата в это время идёт не домой, он выполняет обещание, данное покойнице в обмен на имя души её дочери. И потому не успевает домой вовремя.

***

Игнат просыпается разом: распахивает глаза, будто и не спал вовсе. Только что за окном был ранний вечер, а теперь в чёрном колодце неба омывается рваными тучами ущербная луна.

Часы он не заводил, но Игнат и так знает: скоро полночь, вот-вот придёт Чередной. 

В доме холодно — окно от жара лопнуло, а печь он не топил — и всё ещё пахнет гарью, но Игната это теперь мало волнует. После похорон сына он не захотел идти ни к сердобольной соседке, ни к Панкрату; вернулся в свой дом, постелил прямо на полу и забылся мёртвым сном. Конечности затекли, и Игнат принимается их разминать, вслушиваясь, не шуршат ли шаги по дорожке. 

Тук-тук-тук — тихо стучат в наличник под окном. Было бы окно цело, Игнат, наверное, и не услышал бы. 

— Эй, напарник, — голос и не узнать, он звучит совсем непривычно и как-то неправильно. — Вставай, пора на смену заступать.

Игнат молча подходит взглянуть на Чередного.

Чередной — это последний похороненный на кладбище. Он не помнит, кем был при жизни, и мальчик за окном не признает своего отца. Он теперь лишь проводник, что обязан помогать мертвецам покинуть этот мир, и сам поневоле застрял в нём до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не сменит.

Однако слишком многих теперь не хоронят как положено. Война, а за ней эпидемия — люди гибнут, но никто не хоронит их в земле по правилам. В госпитале карантин, тела умерших сваливают в общие могилы, не выдавая родным не смотря ни на какие уговоры. Не положено.

Неприкаянных слишком много, Чередному тут не справиться. 

Не так много живых может увидеть мертвеца, и ещё меньше тех, над кем нежить может получить хоть какую-то власть. Игнату, ворожею-недоучке, не повезло унаследовать дар без толковых знаний о том, чего опасаться от гостей с той стороны. И они теперь ночь за ночью принуждают его помогать: его колдовской силы хватает на то, чтобы призвать на заброшенной станции поезд для неупоконенных. Чередной, будучи мертвецом сам, на такое не способен. 

Игнат не знает, что это вообще за поезд, и чем он был в древние времена, когда поездов не существовало; не знает, откуда он приходит и куда увозит своих пассажиров. Ждёт ли их покой или тьма со скрежетом зубовным, а может, и вовсе забвение.

Игнат не хочет никуда идти. Мать предупреждала его: если не закрываться, потусторонние выпьют его силы. Ему давно уже нет дела до чужих мертвецов, да пусть себе бродят!

Может быть, если сжечь достаточно ведьминой травы, Чередной уйдёт. 

Игнат смотрит, как Чередной машет ему: нет. Он не может ещё раз оставить мальчика одного в ночи. Сегодня Ясь увидит поезд. Теперь-то Игнату не нужно беспокоиться: сын не вскочит в последний вагон, и его силу не будут цедить по глотку. Он теперь от всякой судьбы свободен.


End file.
